DESCRIPTION (Taken from the applicants abstract): This application requests partial funding for the Second Biennial Arthritis Research Conference to be held under the joint sponsorship of the Arthritis Foundation, the American College of Rheumatology, the National Institute of Arthritis, Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases, and the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases. The meeting will be held from August 6-8, 1999, at the Hilton Alexandria Mark Center Hotel, Alexandria, VA. All known arthritis research trainees in North America are invited to attend, and selected senior researchers will be invited, based on expertise and interests which would most likely benefit from and contribute to the stimulating and productive environment of the Conference. Participation will be limited to 500 attendees. Invited speakers are distinguished investigators who will present plenary lectures, chair sessions and workshops, and interact with trainees during the Conference. The plenary session is devoted to a topic of general interest to all participants, focusing on Genetics of Autoimmune Diseases. Concurrent Basic Science sessions will be devoted to Molecular Aspects of the Inflammatory Response, Tissue Remodeling and Repair, and Molecular Structure and Function of the Immune System. Clinical Sciences sessions, designed to meet the unique needs of health services researchers, will focus on Study Design, Genetic Epidemiology, Issues in Cross-Cultural Research, and Evaluating the Quality of Care. Six workshops will allow selected trainees to present their research. In addition, there will be three poster sessions, at which all trainees will have an opportunity to present their work. The overall goal is to provide an interactive meeting in an informal atmosphere that facilitates comprehensive discussion of many aspects of the scientific basis of arthritis and related musculoskeletal diseases. The Conference will strive to promote meaningful interaction between trainees and senior scientists from very diverse backgrounds to discuss current work, as well as stimulate new initiatives, and to foster collaborative interactions.